A type of related-art slide fastener comprises a pair of stringers, each including a flexible tape having first and second sides facing in opposite directions, and outer and inner longitudinal edges, and coupling elements attached to the first side of the tape, for engagement with corresponding coupling elements provided on the first side of the tape of the other stringer.
In such prior slide fasteners a continuous coil-like coupling element is affixed to one side of the stringer tapes. In the closed condition of such fasteners the tapes are merely juxtaposed and the gap therebetween remains visible, with possible problems from an aesthetic point of view. Said gap can also pose problems in certain applications wherein at least some degree of water-tightness is desired or necessary.